


Fool For You

by sleepy_ry



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, High Heels, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Leon and Raihan are weak men for Piers.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Sword and Shield' nor am I profiting from this.

“You could crush my cock and I would bow down to you, a champion.” 

Leon closes his jaw with a loud click as Piers glides down the staircase in heels which should be illegal. Raihan’s no better with his dopey grin and uneven gait as he follows along. No one else could come down from a concert as Piers does: calm and certain as he peels off his choker and shakes his hair loose. 

One wrong step will cause his ankle to break or worse, but he’s bounced around the stage and even run with those on. 

“I can do more than crushing.” Piers doesn’t even turn around. “Have you ever been so lucky as to experience a sounding rod?” 

Raihan unleashes a fucking squeak and Leon’s noise isn’t much more dignified. Yeah, he knew more than he preferred on several kinky things. Being a champion, unfortunately, forces him into receiving unsolicited penis pictures from the overzealous fan or in one unfortunate case some used underwear. 

Leon chances a downward glance and goes woozy. Piers _would _wear those things -- peep-toed something, showing off the shiny polish he came on just the other night.__

__“Are you interested?”_ _

__He’s a weak man._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Human garbage thrives on comments/bookmarking/kudos.


End file.
